Fifth Princess Tamaki Ai Britannia
Princess Tamaki, in her mind at least has a great sense of humor. She often uses this to play pranks on her older siblings. Rainbow in particular is more often than not the brunt of her jokes. Tama teases the older girl by changing her hair to match her name while she sleeps. Tama does it mainly out of boredom and love for the elder princess, and because she knows it gets on the girl's nerves. From a young age, Tamaki has loved to dance and sing, and from that love spawned her very successful career as a dancer and singer. Her skills are nearly unrivaled by the people of her kingdom, but there are a few who started their careers before her who are still better than her. One of the things that irks her the most is that an Eleven prisoner whom Fai and Yui named Prima has a better singing voice than she does. Despite how she acts, Tama is rather intelligent. She prefers to keep her intellect hidden from her family and the public so she doesn't have to get involved in Britannia's wars or with the petty dramas her fans could possibly involve her in. Only Chikage and Renji, and Lelouch when he was a Britannian prince know the true depth of her intellect. As well as being a strength, the fact that Tama hides her intellect from her family causes alot of problems for her since often times when she does have something intelligent to say or add to a conversation, her brothers and sisters either ignore her or do not take her seriously. Tama takes a more laid back and carefree attitude towards life in general and this often leads to her clashing with her brothers and sisters when it comes to affairs of the empire and other matters of business like the rebels and terrorists. Tama rarely takes an interest in these things unless they affect her personally and because of this, she is often involved in arguments with her older siblings. Unlike the rest of her siblings, Tamaki has something of a soft spot for her subordinates and does her best when in combat to ensure little to no harm comes to them, often at the cost of the mission they are on. She also cannot stand the sight of blood at all, and will often times faint when she sees alot of it. This combined with her soft spot makes her unsuitable for war in her father's eyes. History Tamaki is the fourth princess of the Holy Britannian Empire born to Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and one of his many consorts. She was born with two abilities, the first of which is teleportation. In order to do this, she must have at least touched the person or object she wishes to teleport at least once. All she must do then is picture the person or object in her mind followed by the location she wishes to send them to. She can at this time only teleport short distances. No greater than five miles and she cannot teleport anything bigger than she is unless it is another human. Her second ability is Space/Matter Manipulation which allows her to manipulate matter or space on a small scale. Simply by willing it, Tama is able to take something such as a wooden table leg and turn it into another object like a microphone. The conditions of this power are that she must be touching some part of the object at all times unless she is simply changing the colour of an object, and she cannot manipulate giant things such as houses, cars, castles, etc. She can also not manipulate a living being unless she's just changing the colour of their hair or if the target is human, their clothes or hair. She first discovered these abilities when she was five years old. Tama was alone in her room practicing her singing into a toy microphone she had, wishing it was real when very much to her surprise, it did turn real. The shock caused her to drop the mic to the floor which reverted it back into a toy. Cautiously, she picked her toy up again and began thinking of the real mic she had held in her hands moments earlier. This time, much to her delight, it became real once more. She experimented with this ability for a few hours before she figured out quite what she wanted to do with it, and how to do it. Wanting to show her mother, Tama raced out of her room into the living room when she remembered that her mother out in the back garden which was a problem because the back door was closed and Tama was too short to reach the doorknob. She tried a few times and failed to reach the knob, and somehow much to her amazement she suddenly found herself outside and at her mother's side. Surprised, Tama's mother wanted to know how she did this and the young girl explained what she had discovered of her manipulation and guessed that she could also at the very least teleport herself short distances if she really wanted to. Over the next few years, Tamaki experimented with both her powers and eventually discovered exactly how both of them worked in detail. At age ten, she began taking singing and dancing lessons from Drake, the best music/dance instructor in the palace. By age thirteen, she had risen to the top of her class and began dancing and singing professionally, earning her the nickname 'Britannia's Dancing Diva' During this time, she received a rare and exotic blue furred wolf as a gift from an admirer. This simple gift sparked in her a love for such animals. (rare and exotic ones) and from then on, whenever she sang somewhere new, she never left without taking home some kind of rare animal with her. Now at age seventeen, Tama still sings and dances. She decided that she has no desire whatsoever to take the throne of Britannia and the she simply wishes to live her life the way she wants to. She fully supports Renji to become the next Emperor of Britannia. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *'Teleportation' - Tama possesses the unique ability to teleport herself and others. In order to do this, she must have at least touched the person or object she wishes to teleport at least once. All she must do then is picture the person or object in her mind followed by the location she wishes to send them to. She can at this time only teleport short distances. No greater than five miles and she cannot teleport anything bigger than she is unless it is another human. *'Space/Matter manipulation' - The second ability Tama possesses is that of matter manipulation on a small scale. Simply by willing it, Tama is able to take something such as a wooden table leg and turn it into another object like a microphone. The conditions of this power are that she must be touching some part of the object at all times unless she is simply changing the colour of an object, and she cannot manipulate giant things such as houses, cars, castles, etc. She can also not manipulate a living being unless she's just changing the colour of their hair or if the target is human, their clothes or hair. Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family